Remote
by Alexei liqueur
Summary: Orochimaru is a psychiatrist, and the people who treat them the rest of the characters, this is their story


_AN:_hi you guts

This is the first published story to me, never, so be nice,It may also be the last, but not after a lot of chapters.I will try to includes all the characters, and ... this in advance Sorry about the bad English

Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction I do not own the characters,Although I do what I want With them (;

**Remote**

Orochimaru sigh while watching the last patient of the day leave

(Those would require me a lot of work)

Put his glasses aside and dropped his black hair on his shoulders after he left it an a Pony tail throughout the day, did not like that hairstyle particular but he thought this more professional, it was not all bad, as a psychiatrist Orochimaru have seen all kinds of people, but could not say He was able to treat them all, most of them but not all

He looks at his watch,he finished his work for this day early, but he did not want to return to the house, and specifically to the four walls and a wine bottle will soon be empty.

he Picked up his things and asked his secretary to go, Tin Tin were not his type,That is why he hired her,He does not mix work with ride to his sports black car, even though he was 35 years old but he still go to nightclubs, this night thought that He pick up someone and bring him Back with for one night stand,no one could Able to stand more than that he thought

(Konoha) was the hottest club's in the city, but the doorman let him in on the spot, he was regular customers, a kind of VIP, but he does not mixed with them, instead he hanging around with the crowd, the music was too Loud to hear anything else .. as usual, he Loved them to be Loud,he taking a chair near the bar and asked for some wine, unusual for some, but he miss his bottle at home,he did not want to be drunk tonight,he wanted some entertainment, it was always that he chooses you matter what and the other person was only to obey,he watched the bodies dances in front of him, there was a girl with pink hair looks like in a rock band dances with a guy with green T-shirt and a eyebrows is too big to be true, she lookedt kind of cute,he stop up heading to her

(You mind buying me a drink) a soft and courteous voice came from the side

He turned to face him and immediately almost gasp,he could not forgive himself for how he missed the angelic form In front of him, he had black silky hair thrown on a white shirt is barely in him because he left it unbuttoned to reveal firm chest and rosy nipples for all to see,he was long with Dark tight Jeans wraps around him, lips Begging for a kiss, pale skin dyed red bloody, and his eyes were the night, well one, the other was red

Orochimaru smiled (it seems to me that you got one already)

the Handsome man smiled and blushed, it was obvious he's already drunk (Is this means that you will not buy me one?)

(Not at all) he asked the man behind the bar to brings the lighter drink he had and they sat

(Is this what you calls him a drink!)

(you not say What kind you prefer)

The man laughed and look away,there was a Hickey on his neck

(I'm Itachi Uchiha)

(Orochimaru)

(No last name)

(People call me o)

(Oh) Itachi giggle, it was very clear that he's too drunk, but he drink the alcohol with ice as quickly it Sent to him

Orchmaaro point (What's the matter with That)

(My eyes, it's genetic thing , every one in my family has it, we call Charnkien eye, it's ridiculous)

(I do not think it's silly, but it seems like I seen before )

Itachi thought and then his face shone

(Maybe you know Sasuke) he Pull out his wallet and Saw it to him, there was a picture of him with similar younger guy

(It's my younger brother,he's all over the magazines, he a model)

(Fashion model,and what do you do?)

(Nothing really, here and there )

Itachi was smiling to him, so he smiled in return, Look down in shame, seems he know what Orochimaru wanders in his mind ,Orochimaru never been the kind that softens things did not intend to hide his interest in the nocturnal creature who sits in front of him

Itachi flinch when he felt a hand on his thigh But he did not move instead continued talking(what is your working?)

(I'm a psychiatrist,i heal hearts )

Itachi stand up suddenly away from hands of Orochimaru

(You are a psychiatrist, I've been looking everywhere for one, do not mind taking a date with me)

(A date!)

(Yes, date )

Orochimaru sigh,Could not believe how turned Let's make love scene To a work scene!,he thought, he likes Itachi, he does not treated people who likes them, never work with pleasure, this is why he scolded himself when he say (I will by happy to book you an appointment, when would you want it to be?).

_AN:_This is it,Sorry it's short, but this sucker took 4 hours, and some love appreciate


End file.
